Pups cry Wolf
Future generation- It takes place in third generation, but has a flashback going to Second Generation. Collaboration between Tundrathesnowpup and SmokythePolicePup Summary During a family dinner with all his cousins, Lance gets in trouble for making a huge mess. Aunt Garnet takes him into the other room to scold him, and he yells at her, telling her how he wants to live with wolves instead. Obviously looking a bit disturbed, Garnet decides to tell him the story of the time she and his father saved his mother from being a main course for a big, angry wolf. Characters Main: *Dodge *Marble *Garnet *Boulder *Lance Minor: *Tundra *Rocky *Rubble *Kyla *Smoky *Kailey *Sage *Aurora *Winter *Shadow *Summer *Ace *Bear *Scarlet *Rocky Jr *Clarity *Breeze *Silhouette *Dusk *Tide *Borealis *Midnight *Teresa *Blossom *Ender * Maple Jr * Scout * Trapper *Wolf Story It was a nice, breezy afternoon in Adventure Bay. Dodge and Marble were eagerly setting up for a family dinner in their home, with help of Garnet;,who had moved in with them to help with their new family. They were having a big family dinner and were eagerly preparing a feast with helping paws from their little ones. Well... all except one. “Garnet, could you go get Lance? He should be helping too.” Dodge said as he got some beanbags out for the guests. Garnet nodded silently, backing away from the counter in the kitchen and into the backyard. “Lance!” She called, sitting down and waiting patiently for her nephew. “Be gone evil demon!” Lance yelled as he ran around the yard imagining he was fighting demons, thrashing a stick around like a sword. Garnet watched with a slight smile, letting the pup enjoy himself for a few more moments before calling out his name again. “Lance!” “What do you want? I’m playing!” Lance said as he looked at his Aunt, slightly annoyed. Garnet rolled her eyes a tad bit, sighing. Such disrespect…. “Your father wants you to help with dinner.” “Can’t he do it himself? He’s got four paws that aren’t broken!” Lance said with a bit of anger in his tone. Garnet’s eyes flashed with irritation- a growl rising in her throat. “....Excuse me? I wonder what your father will think when I tell him you said that.” She snorted, turning to go back inside, her fur bristling on the back of her neck. “Why do you like picking on me? You always get me into trouble!” “Because you’re the one asking for trouble. You don’t see your siblings acting this way- they actually LIKE to help their parents.” She murmured, not turning her head. “You’re not exempt from helping out your family just because “you’re playing”. We all have to play a part. Your Cousins, Aunts, Uncles, and Grandparents are coming over and we need every paw we can get.” Garnet paused, stopping her tracks, but still not turning to look at him. “But I guess if your “demon slaying” is more important than your family, than by all means, keep at it.” “I’ll help if you just stop talking already!” Lance whined as he looks at her with an annoyed glare on his face. Garnet just shot him a look, nods, and walks inside, her fur still bristling as she steps around Breeze and Scout, who are playing on the floor with stuffed animals. Garnet looked towards the door, seeing that family had already arrived while she and Lance were arguing. “Great….” She sighed, seeing as she lost opportunity to help get more things ready. “You okay Garnet?” Dodge asked as he walked over to her with his notepad that he wears around his neck. Garnet sighed and shook her head, writing down what Lance had said and then proceeded to write: “I’m just frustrated. '''No '''respect in that pup.” Dodge just sighed. “He’s just got to learn his manners. Can you make sure that Teresa finished cleaning her room before Dad arrives?” Garnet nodded again, walking towards Teresa’s room, knowing it was harder for the younger pup to clean because of her leg. “Teresa…?” She murmured, pushing the door open slowly with her paw. “You doing ok?” “Yes Auntie Garnet! I’m almost done!” Teresa responds as she throws her last toy in her toy box. “All set!” Garnet smiled and nodded, giving Teresa a nuzzle. “Good job..” “Thank you, Auntie!” “Hi everyone! Where are my grandpups?” They heard Grandpa Smoky say from downstairs. “C’mon squirt, Grandpa’s here…. Want a piggy back down?” She murmured, giving her a smile. “Of course! I love piggy back rides!” She says as she hops on Garnet’s back. They head downstairs and see Grandpa Smoky and Grandma Kailey give Dodge and Trapper hugs. “Too bad Faith couldn’t make it.” Smoky said noticing his daughter is not there. “Dad, you know she has to work at the Stray Pup Sanctuary with Pyro ever since my uncle-in-law retired,” Trapper explained, “Plus it’s all the way in Foggy Bottom.” “They are always too busy! When I was a pup, Bandit would always come over to play! And only Dartheus helped him out” Smoky pouted, scratching his chin. Kailey chuckled and patted his shoulder. “They’ll be out next time, I’m sure Dartheus wouldn’t mind running the place for a bit….I talked to her the other day, she really does miss us…” Garnet and Teresa descended down the stairs, the little pup giggling and holding tight to her Aunt as they made their way towards Smoky and Kailey. “Awww look at them- there’s one of our lil peaches~” Kailey chuckled, walking over to give Garnet and Teresa a nuzzle as Garnet kneeled down, letting Teresa slide down onto the floor. “Grandma! Grandpa!” Teresa yelled as she gave them each a big hug, her tail wagging in excitement. “How’s it going sweetie pie?” Smoky said as she finishes hugging him. Garnet smiled and said her greetings and let Smoky and Kailey listen to Teresa as she explained the process of her room cleaning. She looked around, seeing Sage’s puppies running around the back yard as Sage went to talk to his Cousin, Lance chasing after them eagerly, waving his stick. Garnet felt her smiled fade as she felt a growl building in her chest, but she repressed it. She couldn’t believe how he could get away with not helping anything while his siblings spent most of their afternoon cleaning the house. Garnet sat in the living room and watched Ender and Blossom running around the halls, calling to them occasionally to make sure they were being careful around their cousins and not to break anything. Just then, Garnet heard a knock at the door. When she opened it she saw Rocky and Tundra in the doorway. Tundra smiled, giving Garnet a big hug. “Hey there sweetheart, looking good!” Garnet chuckled, hugging her back. “Hi Auntie Tundra, Hey Uncle Rocky, come on in.” She smiled, giving Rocky a hug and ushering them inside with a sweep of her paw. “Hey big bro!” Smoky yells as he comes over and gives Rocky a hug. Rocky smiled, ruffling Smoky’s fur, growling playfully. “Eyyy Bro, see you dyed your fur again.” He teased, rolling his eyes. “Why can’t you just accept your gray fur and age gracefully?” “You don’t know what it’s like! Your fur was always gray! Mine was more blackish!” Smoky said. “Anyways, at least my muscles don’t ache as often as yours!” Rocky snorted, smirking. “Just shows we’ve been working hard….” “You gotta learn to relax more and let the kids take care of things!” Smoky says as he stretches. “Well we’re not fully retired yet, but i’ll take the opportunities for naps.” Rocky grinned, bumping Smoky’s shoulder. “Kailey and I went on a seniors' cruise to the Bahamas last month” Smoky said as he showed his older brother pictures from their trip. “Oohh how nice! Rocky we should take a second Honeymoon!” Tundra giggled, looking at the pictures and then nuzzling her mate in excitement. “Sure we can plan it out after we get home. “ Rocky laughed, nuzzling her back before being tackled by several grandpups. RJ, Clarity, and MJ giggled and nuzzled Rocky happily, not hearing the older dog’s slight groans as he chuckled and rolled to his side. “Ahhh! You got me!” “Hi Great-Uncle Rocky!” MJ says after nuzzling him. Rocky rubbed her forehead and nuzzled her, giving her a grin; “Heya squirt.” "Grandpa! Grandpa! Dad let me wear his hat today!” Rocky Jr beamed, tilting the hat; which was just a bit too big for him; so it didn’t cover his eyes. He grinned widely, making Rocky laugh a bit as well. He felt like he was looking in a mirror. “Looks great kiddo…” Rocky chuckled, booping RJ’s nose before the trio moved onto giving Tundra a loving tackle, causing the Husky to squeak in surprise and then laugh at the puppies giving her affectionate hugs and kisses. Garnet smiled again, walking into the kitchen to see if any other preparations needed to be done. “Hey Garnet, can you put the food on the table in the living room?” asked Dodge as he finished putting the food on the platter. Garnet nodded and carefully managed to get the platter on top of her head, balancing it cautiously as she made her way into the living room. Unknown to Garnet, Lance comes running in at full speed down the hallway. He barrels under her, bumping her legs out from under her and sending the food all over the hallway, bits and pieces falling as Garnet rubs her side and legs, groaning a bit. She slowly scans the bits of food strewn across the tile, tile that she had worked all morning to mop and clean and make spotless. She then looked at Lance, who was in a small heap next to her. She felt something blazing in her chest, something inside of her snapping as she stared hard at the young pup, her breathing getting heavy and heated as she fought the urge to yell. She rarely felt this feeling, usually able to conceal her frustrations very well….Tonight...Would not be one of those times. Work in progress Category:Future generation Category:Tundrathesnowpup/RockytheEco-pup Collab Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Action Category:Flashbacks Category:Third generation Category:Collaboration